It is an object of the present invention to provide a single pouch shakable cleaning bag to clean a variety of objects that is self-contained, clean, reusable and easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shakable cleaning bag with a cleaning pouch portion and a rinsing pouch portion to clean a variety of objects that is self-contained, clean, reusable and easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of using a shakable cleaning bag to provide a self-contained, clean and easy to use cleaning method for cleaning dirty smoking utensils, tool components, firearms components and jewelry.
What is really needed is a shakable cleaning bag to provide a single pouch shakable cleaning bag to clean a variety of objects that is self-contained, clean, reusable and easy to use, a shakable cleaning bag with a cleaning pouch portion and a rinsing pouch portion to clean a variety of objects that is self-contained, clean, reusable and easy to use and a method of using a shakable cleaning bag to provide a self-contained, clean and easy to use cleaning method for cleaning dirty smoking utensils, tool components, firearms components and jewelry.